


A Tale of Two

by DemonLollipop



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Found Family, Graphic Description of Corpses, MGIT is not Herald, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, OC is a Feral Mom Friend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonLollipop/pseuds/DemonLollipop
Summary: Sabrina Howell was a relatively normal young woman. She worked too much overtime for a shit job, ate too much takeout, and enjoyed cuddling with her cat on stormy days while blasting music.But soon her life takes a turn when a Rift opens up and takes her to Thedas where the Herald is a scared teenage girl, her new scar turns her into a living lantern, and new-found magic crackles at her fingertips.How the hell is she going to survive this?___________Excerpt from Ch. 1:Sabrina sees the Seeker draw her hand back, features twisted in rage from whatever reply the girl gives and Sabrina finds her body moving without thought as the hand comes down, darting forwards. The shoulder check hits the Seeker hard and Sabrina watches as she falls to the ground, half-stunned as Sabrina stands in front of the little Lavellan, realizing she fucked up greatly when the room goes deathly silent.“Shit” Sabrina squeaks and then the Seeker is on her, a solid punch delivered to her jaw and another aimed at her stomach, making her crumple like wet paper.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. Little Girl, Little Girl, Where'd You Sleep Last Night? (Not Even Your Mother Knows)

The sound of sirens wakes Sabrina from her deep sleep.

It is dark in her room, blackout curtains over her windows to block out the gaze of the people on the street and the moon that hangs high overhead. The only light comes from her still wailing phone, vibrating against her end table and emitting the sounds of an air-raid siren to wake the heavy sleeper from her bed. 

Her hand lashes out in the dark and in three blind taps of her finger, the phone goes silent and the room is dark again as the screen goes dark.

A deep sigh echoed through the room and Sabrina fumbled with the knob on her lamp before the room is lit up with pink light and she sits up in her bed. Her body feels sore, legs still a little weak and when she rotates her ankles, one clicks with every slow circle, no matter how gentle. A stretch of her back leads to more creaking, clicking noises as her spine rattles under the muscles of her back and her neck snaps a little when she turns her head side to side.

Only 24 and her body already hates her.

Typical.

Clothes are slipped on over her underwear after a quick glance at her other alarm clock shows that she still has two hours before she has to be out of the house. Her eyes glare at her victorious phone as she picks it up and sighs after she sees that while she slept through the first three alarms, the next seven to wake her are still active and ready, each at random periods within the hour. 

A few taps of her thumb and only the last 3 remain: _Go Shower, Go To Work, and Clock In (Saturday)_. 

The next few hours are quiet as she goes through her motions, even though this should be her day off. Iced coffee (cold-brewed two days in the fridge and then strained to keep for the rest of the week) with plenty of milk, followed by a cup of yogurt and cuddles with her cat on the couch. Sometime between sips of coffee, she dozes off and wakes up to her shower alarm, scaring her fur baby off her chest and earning some nice scratches for it. 

Another 45 minutes pass and finally, Sabrina walks out the door at 3:30 in the morning on a Saturday to work overtime at a hardware store.

The streets are dark and wet with rain that still mists down upon the world from on high as Sabrina walks. It is quiet, save for the noises of frogs and the music that rumbles through her bulky headphones (one ear off, as she always does in the early morning, to hear if anyone comes up behind her). It is peaceful and lonely, and the young woman half-hums along to the songs that play as she walks past houses, the peat bogs, and finally into the parking lot of her work. 

Her boss greets her at the door and thanks her for coming in, knowing her new job is only unloading trucks, working freight, and driving a forklift for the flatbed trucks coming in. Still, it seems that her old job will never let her go.

By the time Sabrina is done putting up appliances, doing Hazmat (because of course, no one else knows how to do it), and throwing away all of the broken things she’d been able to get rid of, she is exhausted, sweaty, and ready for some takeout and a nap. 

Of course, it is then that something impossible (improbable, inconceivable) happens.

There is a sound like thunder that rumbles through the back room as she walks out of the office she’d kept her things in. Her hand tightens on her bag as she watches in awe as the air shifts and cracks open before her. It breaks like a shattered mirror until a huge crystalline thing is hovering in the air in front of her. Its ever-changing fractal spires twist and scream with every cracking change, and above her, Sabrina can vaguely see the florescent tubes above her shatter, leaving her in utter blackness in the windowless back room.

The broken star wails like a black hole and then a spear of shattered crystal breaks off as it buries itself in her chest, breaking her sternum on impact and with a choked, breathless noise, the young woman falls to the ground, cracking her skull on the hard concrete.

She feels vaguely the way the crystalline fracture extends tendrils, burying them under her skin as it latches onto her, dragging her bloodied, barely breathing form towards it. There is a glow from the very air and slowly, she realizes she can hear music like hymn through the green smoke and twisting crystal. She lets her eyes close as the pain fades away, realizing what must be happening. 

There is silence, and then, there is not.

In the space of seconds, Sabrina feels herself go from lying prone, bloodied, and dying to sitting upright, aching but whole. There is talking around her, and when her eyes flutter open, there is dim torchlight casting long shadows over the forms of two women standing over another, smaller form that kneels at their feet. Sabrina’s mind races, stalls, and stutters to a halt when she sees the flicker of green within the smaller forms palm light up the face of the tallest form, casting one Cassandra Pentaghast in a grim, unearthly light. She shouts again at the Herald and Sabrina narrows her eyes to see the Herald better, wishing and hoping that in this hallucination, one of her own Herald’s will be kneeling there.

Except-

This person? Is barely 14 and that’s pushing it. Her features are as delicate as most elves, with big brown doe eyes and soft cheekbones that will turn her into a beauty when she gets older. Her tanned skin is paled in the face of the irate Seeker, and from where Sabrina is sitting, she can see tear tracks going down her face. Her lip wobbles and she flinches when Cassandra raises her voice again.

 _Fucking hell_.

The new Herald is a teenage girl.

Sabrina sees the Seeker draw her hand back, features twisted in rage from whatever reply the girl gives and Sabrina finds her body moving without thought as the hand comes down, darting forwards. The shoulder check hits the Seeker hard and Sabrina watches as she falls to the ground, half-stunned as Sabrina stands in front of the little Lavellan, realizing she fucked up greatly when the room goes deathly silent.

“Shit” Sabrina squeaks and then the Seeker is on her, a solid punch delivered to her jaw and another aimed at her stomach, making her crumple like wet paper. Despite her ringing ears, she hears Cassandra bark questions at her, demanding answers, who she is, and why they are working together.

Sabrina eyes the familiar strangers from her position on the floor and steadfastly does not meet Lavellan’s eyes. “Imma be honest here Seeker. I don't know this girl, nor do I know how I got here, or what the fuck else is going on, but what I do know is that you don't bully crying little girls.” Sabrina’s big mouth replies and she gets another kick to the chest for her cheek, making her grunt in pain. There is sound like steel against leather before-

“Enough Cassandra! We need them alive. Both of them.” Leliana chides and Sabrina breathes slowly as Cassandra sheathes her sword and glares down at her. The Hand’s speak for a moment, then Cassandra unlocks the board on Lavellan’s wrists before tying them with rope. Sabrina is not so lucky. Her wooden board is switched out for manacles, cold iron rubbing against her wrists, and the sharper edges digging into the softer parts of her skin, threatening to cut. But the surprising part is after the manacles are put on, the Seeker produces a bundle of leather and metal from her armor and has one of the armored guards hold Sabrina still while she ties the muzzle over the younger woman’s face, buckling the straps in the back with efficiency and forcing a thick metal bit between Sabrina’s teeth. 

The two of them are lead out of the Chantry, silent and lead by chain and rope. Sabrina watches as Lavellan feels the second pulse and smiles behind her muzzle when the girl promises to help in whatever way she can. She blocks out Cassandra’s speech about blame and guilt as her eyes wander over the face of those gathered around them, mind whirring like her old 2014 PS4 motor. More than once, she angles her body to take the hit of whatever rock or rotten food that gets thrown at them, not wanting Lavellan to have to take it. 

As observant as she is, she misses the look Lavellan gives her when the teen realizes what the stranger is doing.

Sabrina’s memory serves her well when Lavellan is let loose from her bonds at the bridge, but Sabrina is kept in her chains, tugged forwards by Cassandra as the Seeker follows behind Lavellan across the bridge and barks orders to the men at the end to open the gates. Both men glare at Lavellan as she passes through and Sabrina gets them back by growling and lunging at the one on the left, who starts and falls on his ass before she is dragged through the gate by her hands. 

The glare from Cassandra is worth it for the look of curiosity that comes across Lavellan’s face.

Men running, spiked barricades, another pulse that lights up the sky like the Fourth of July that Sabrina will inevitably miss-

The bridge breaks, Lavellan falls and Sabrina catches her. 

The two of them roll onto the ice and Lavellan looks terrified by the Shade that comes lurching out of the Fade-puddle on the ice. Sabrina waits for a moment to see what Lavellan will grab but the girl stays frozen and with a feeling of protective anger, Sabrina grabs the first weapon she sees off the ice, chains be damned, and buries the axe in the Shades shoulder. It screams so loud Sabrina’s ears ring, but she wrenches the axe out with a grunt before making a solid swing to the thing's neck. 

The head topples off with a gurgling sound and splatters like neon paint onto the ice before it, along with the body, melt into nothing, and Sabrina is left holding the axe in a death grip when Cassandra charges over. 

“Dr-” Cassandra starts and Sabrina, in a fit of pique, makes a shrill noise behind her muzzle, and throws the axe into the ice so hard she worries for its integrity. Cassandra looks down at it with wide eyes and Lavellan makes a squeaking noise behind her, prompting Sabrina to turn away from the Seeker. The girl is clearly trying to stand, only have her ankle refuse to hold her weight. 

Behind her muzzle, Sabrina sighs and looks to where Cassandra is debating her choice to keep Sabrina alive. Silently, Sabrina offers her wrists and shakes them for good measure when Cassandra frowns at her.

“I'm not unchaining you prisoner. You have made it very clear that of the two of you, you are the most dangerous.” The Seeker states and Sabrina rolls her eyes. The younger woman motions to Lavellan and mimes picking her up from where she is leaning heavily against the rocks and then shakes her wrists again, exasperated.

“Seeker? I think she wants you to unchain her so she can carry me?” Lavellan ventures and Sabrina makes an affirmative noise behind her muzzle. Cassandra opens her mouth to argue, but Lavellan is turning to Sabrina with determination. “Do you promise not to run or hurt someone if we unchain you?” Sabrina nods her head and crosses her heart with her bound hands, before spreading her fingers in a pleading motion, opening her arms as much as she is allowed by the chains.

Cassandra grumbles when Lavellan looks back at her, clearly debating before she begins to rifle through her belts pockets.

And continues riffling with increased urgency, before, suddenly she stops and looks to both of them. 

“It appears I have misplaced the keys to your cuffs,” She says finally, and Sabrina makes a disbelieving, frustrated noise behind her mask, narrowing her eyes. Then, helpful as ever, Lavellan picks up the axe and offers it to Cassandra.

“Can't we just cut the chain?” She suggests and Sabrina eyes the axe, still covered in gore and grit from the Shade and bridge. The Seeker hefts it easily before raising a brow to Sabrina.

“Either you stay chained or we use the axe. Your choice prisoner.”

Sabrina closes her eyes tight for a moment and scrubs her face with her hands roughly, clasping them together is a facsimile of prayer before she goes to her knees on the ice. She offers her hands as far out as she can, and looks into Cassandra’s eyes, where she stands like an executioner above her.

With a swing and the sound of metal meeting metal, Sabrina’s hands separate. The chains are still cold and sharp, but it feels nice to stretch her shoulders and arms out. Then, meeting Lavellan’s eyes evenly, she turns her back to the girl and goes into a position to carry the girl piggyback. There is silence for a long moment before Sabrina feels the girl touch her and nearly flinches at the feeling of arms encircling her neck and legs slotting into the holes Sabrina provides.

With a soft grunt, Sabrina stands, adjusting Lavellan a bit as she goes up, making the younger girl squeak. She turns her head a bit to look at Lavellan and makes a noise behind the bit, soft and questioning.

“I'm fine. Ready to go Seeker?” Lavellan assures before address Cassandra, who stares at Sabrina with narrowed eyes.

Sabrina ignores her and keeps her eyes on the Breach, glowing and spinning like the world's most deadly Beyblade. Then Cassandra starts moving again and Sabrina follows dutifully. 

Its harder carrying Lavellan than Sabrina would have thought. Despite her tiny stature, her body is lithe muscle with little padding and Sabrina will eat her own sneakers if it turns out this little girl is anything other than a Mage. Her mutters and whimpers are quiet as they trudge along and more than once, Sabrina can both see and feel the Anchor flicker in Lavellan’s hand, the girl's hands flexing with each tiny verdant flame. But, she stays strong despite this and by the time the three of them reach the first Rift, Sabrina’s breathing is labored but steady, Lavellan is shaking slightly and Cassandra is covered in ichor from all the Shades and Wraiths she had to fight alone due to Lavellan’s injury and Sabrina’s inability to fight.

Sabrina escorts Lavellan along the edges of the fight, keeping her away from blades, bolts, and blasts as much as she can. The Rift is pretty, she thinks, in the way black mamba snakes are. Elegant, beautiful, and full of poison so powerful, the body shakes upon feeling its influence.

A pair of staff-calloused hands take Lavellan from her when they reach it, Sabrina once again hiding her flinch, and Solas’ raises the younger woman’s hand to the Rift, connecting them together with a strand of pure magic and emotion.

What she doesn't expect is the way her chest starts to burn. There is no pause, no kindling ember, just the feeling of fire, all-consuming and spreading into her lungs, melting into her very ribs. The bit in her teeth doesn't prevent the scream that erupts from her as she falls to her knees, clawing at her chest like a wounded animal trying to claw out an infection. Her shirt, blood-stained and ash-dirtied, comes apart under her clawing hands and she can see the glow coming from it, from the cratered, circular scar on her sternum, from where-

_Crystal pierces flesh, splintering bone and she is falling like the domino at the beginning of a huge chain-_

Then just abruptly, it stops and it's all Sabrina can do to claw the muzzle from her face, throw it as far as she can with her bloodied fingers and vomit whatever was in her stomach onto the snow before the bile burns its way through her throat.

The world goes silent and when she looks up, it is to see horror etched into every face before her.

“Please tell me one of you has water?” She rasps, going for humor and falling off the cliff of pained instead. But it shakes the dwarf, Varric, her new favorite (oh, who is she kidding, he’s always been one of her favorites) from his stupor and leads him to offer her an etched, silver flask. Her hands are trembling, weak things when she takes it and the first mouthful is only to clear the acid from her mouth, only to be spat out and a new mouthful to be taken in and held, before finally being swallowed.

Only then does Lavellan speak, and her voice is even more broken than Sabrina’s.

“She didn't react to the Breach at all when it expanded but-” 

“She reacts to the Rifts being closed” Solas finishes for her and makes to approach before Sabrina opens her mouth.

“Don't. She gets looked at first.” She bites out and even Cassandra blinks at her tone as Sabrina rocks back to sit on her heels, uncaring of the way all of them can see the black lace of her bra under her ripped shirt and the sluggishly bleeding scratch marks marring her flesh. “She’s more important than I am. She gets taken care of first.” 

Lavellan’s eyes are watery when she looks at Sabrina, and despite the pain, she is in, the older girl gives her a small smile. “Are you sure? I can-”

“She is right, you are more important” Cassandra interrupts, eying Sabrina as she addresses Lavellan. “Master Solas?”

The eldest of them all looks between Lavellan and Sabrina for a long moment, before turning to Lavellan. He is quick and efficient as he heals Lavellan’s ankle and inspects the Anchor, deeming it ‘not an immediate danger unless the Breach expands again’. Lavellan looks soothed by the prognosis but her eyes still flicker over to where Sabrina is still kneeling, eyes closed and head tilted to the poisoned sky. Her eyes catch the scar and scratches in the middle of her fellow prisoner’s chest, the circle where her heart should be and the lines spreading outward, like veins or roots from a particularly voracious plant. The scratches have stopped bleeding already but she can see that some are deeper near the circle, where the tissue must be thinner.

“I just realized none of us introduced ourselves,” She says suddenly, and Sabrina’s eyes open to peer at the younger woman, who looks at the other gathered people. “I know Seeker Cassandra, but I don't know the other girl’s name or either of yours”

Varric chuckles and steps forwards to introduce himself first, the familiar words making Sabrina’s lips tilt up despite herself. Solas is next, unerringly polite to Lavellan in a way that makes Sabrina wish he could stay the good guy, Dread Wolf be damned. Then it is Lavellan’s turn.

“My name is Idrilla Lavellan. I'm the First for my clan and this was supposed to be the first time I’d left the Free Marches and its surroundings without my big brothers.” The younger woman barely stutters on her introduction and curls into herself upon uttering her last sentence. “It was supposed to be the test to see if I could be an adult and get my Vallaslin” 

Sabrina barely catches the twitch of Solas’ brow at the words and levers herself up carefully, making the other’s eyes go to her instead of Idrilla, who looks like she’s about to cry again. “I am Sabrina Howell, bastard daughter of an artist and a jewelry maker. I have no memory of ever arriving at the Conclave or being anywhere near it.” Her words are simple, to the point and yet it makes Cassandra’s eyes narrow with instant distrust and suspicion.

Idrilla looks like she wants to say something after Sabrina’s words, but it is lost as Cassandra strides forwards to Sabrina and takes her roughly by the arm, Sabrina tensing at the touch and trying not to pull away, knowing the older woman will take it as defiance. The older woman is nearly a full head above Sabrina, and Sabrina cranes her neck to meet the other’s gaze, jaw tense at trying to keep her eyes up.

“You were not supposed to be at the Conclave” She states and Sabrina cocks her head before shaking it.

“No, not as far as I can tell anyway. And yet, I found myself here only after it ended. Now, shall we get going again? I would rather not have to cause Idrilla more pain than necessary by us stalling getting the Breach closed.” Sabrina snaps back and Cassandra’s hand tightens on her bicep, layering yet another bruise on top of the ones she’s no doubt earned. Then the Seeker nods tersely and jerks Sabrina behind her, walking towards the next path and expecting the others to follow.

Less than a second passes and Sabrina hears the soft chatter startup behind them, Idrilla’s soft soprano cutting through the bass and tenor of the men shes talking with.

 _‘At least they'll take care of the kid’_ Sabrina thinks and lets herself be lead, trying not to think about the ache in her bones, the cold breeze on her chest, and the blood lingering under her nails. _‘Knowing this bullshit, I probably won't survive the first wave at the Breach.’_

_‘If I get that far anyway.’_


	2. They Say The Bruises Are Bound To Make You Stronger (It's Never A Fair Fight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew gets used to each other a bit more, close some Rifts, Sabrina mentally adopts Idrilla, and the first Rift is dealt with.
> 
> Not all of this is necessarily a good thing.
> 
> Chapter title lyrics are from Sam Tsui's lion/lamb

Cassandra eventually lets her go, maybe a half-hour into their continued walk. 

Sabrina gets curious glances from the others, the two elves most of all. Solas is quieter, more subtle in his glances, only truly peering at her after a battle, where Sabrina hangs back with Idrilla and keeps the younger girl from running in. Idrilla, however, seems to just stare at her at all times. Her big brown eyes follow Sabrina’s arms (sleeves rolled up, tattooed forearms bared and covered in ash), to the ripped fabric of her torn shirt that Sabrina doesn't bother trying to fix beyond tearing it further so it drapes instead of pulls in random places, uncaring of the way it shows off the black lace and blood underneath, and finally, lastly to the way the older woman stays carefully between Cassandra and Idrilla. 

No one speaks to her on the way to the forward camp beyond Varric, and even he stops talking to her after she gives him nothing to work with. It fits Sabrina fine, even though a part of her longs to know these familiar strangers better, so make old friends new again and make them smile. But instead, while the fighting continues and Idrilla cries out two more times, Sabrina is thinking again about how she got here.

There is no indication of the  _ whatever _ before it pulled her in. No residue left on her when she woke up (was her mind erased like the Herald’s by Fade-Justinia?), nor any indication of her impalement beyond the shiny skin of her new scar and the way it glowed when a Rift was closed. The scar was no Anchor, it didn't spread with the Breach and it only glowed when a Rift was being tampered with. It was nothing like she had seen before.

And it scared her.

Empty night, what Sabrina wouldn't give to see her mother again…

“Sabrina!” Idrilla shouted and the older girl was jolted out of her thoughts suddenly by the sound, looking up and into the eyes of the younger girl, whose face was creased with worry. “We said your name a few times but you wouldn't answer.”

“Thinking hard there?” Varric asked, and Sabrina flicked her eyes around, taking in the sights and realizing she had no idea where they were. 

“A bit. Why are we stopped?” Sabrina asked, trying to deflect. The effort was noticed very clearly by Cassandra, but other than narrowing her eyes, she made no move to press Sabrina for facts.

“The forward camp is just ahead. I wanted you both to be up with me while I speak to the Chancellor. He will be irate enough that I have taken you both from Haven, I do not want him to think I have you roaming freely.” The Seeker supplied and motioned her forwards. Sabrina went without question and went to heel next to the woman, three steps back from her left side. There was another moment of silence before-

“What were you thinking about?” Idrilla asked, quietly cutting through the silence. Sabrina twitched and looked over to the girl, only to see her looking away for once, gaze locked on the path before them. Her mouth was twisted lightly with worry and Sabrina’s heart hurt a bit for her, too young to have to bear the burden that would soon be placed before her.

“My mother,” Sabrina said simply and looked back up to where she knew the next Rift would be. “I don't even know if she realizes I’m missing yet. I’ll never be able to say a proper goodbye at this point.”

A sharp hiss comes from her left and she glances down to see Varric looking at her, brow furrowed. “I'm sure that’s not true-”

Sabrina laughs harshly, baring her teeth in a facsimile of a smile. “It is, Master Tethras. Even if I don’t die here, from a Rift tearing my heart out, from execution for something I didn't do, or the claws of a demon, I am fairly certain I will never see my home again. Trust me on this.”

Then they reach the gates of the camp and watch as a Rift opens in the air before them. 

The demons appear from the smoke on the snow, clawing out of the world screaming. Instantly, the soldiers at the gate, along with the adults in the party, all leap forwards and begin to attack the beings, trying to suppress the threat before it gets out of hand. Meanwhile, Sabrina grabs Idrilla’s sleeve and keeps her to the edges of the fight before, finally, dragging her to the middle of the battlefield when she sees the opportunity to close the Rift.

“You have to close it!” Sabrina shouts over the din and Idrilla’s eyes go wide looking at her.

“But your scar-!” The girl protests and Sabrina shakes her head.

“Don’t worry about me kiddo” She says, low as she pulls Idrilla closer, instinct positioning them chest to back and wraps her hand around Idrilla’s wrist, raising it to the Rift. “Do what you have to, to keep the other’s safe. Are you ready?”

Idrilla nods from where she is pressed against Sabrina and takes a deep breath. “I’m ready”

“Then  _ pull” _

This time when the Rift and Idrilla connect, Sabrina is braced for the pain, for the taste of blood in her mouth and fire behind her ribs.

She is not braced for what really happens.

As Idrilla and the Rift connect, Sabrina feels the scar on her chest burn again, spreading heat into her lungs and making the air recede. But this time, she watches as the tendril from the Rift reaches  _ past _ Idrilla’s hand and into her own. The veins of green encompass both of their hands, and Sabrina feels Idrilla gasp beneath the arm Sabrina has wrapped around her waist. The pain is lesser now, but Sabrina still has to hold back a scream as she breathes in fire and smoke, choking on cinders as the battle rages around them. She can feel the pulse as Idrilla closes it, but in the time it takes for the younger girl to seal the Rift, Sabrina _ burns _ . 

The moment it snaps closed, sealed finally, Sabrina feels Idrilla sag like a sack of wet rice and finds herself following the girl onto the ground, barely able to maneuver herself to fall on her back to ensure Idrilla didn't land of her face and grunts roughly at the dual sensation of being punched by gravity. Idrilla gasps from where she lands on Sabrina, flailing a bit and landing a particularly hard elbow strike to the older girls already bruised ribs. Sabrina huffs hard at the feeling and nudges Idrilla as soft as she can to get the girl to get off of her.

“Oh, I'm so sorry!” The girl squeaks and scrambles off of her, accidentally hitting Sabrina at least two more times with her bony limbs.

For a growing fourteen-year-old, the girl is thin and the mom-friend part of Sabrina rears its ugly head and wonders if the girl eats enough.

“It’s fine” Sabrina rasps and refuses the offered hand on the edge of her vision when it is offered and pulls herself to her in front of Cassandra, whose eyes have gone narrow and considering again.

“Better or worse than last time?” She asks and behind her, Sabrina hears Solas ask Idrilla more-or-less the same question. Sabrina runs her tongue over her teeth, tasting blood and feeling the urge to just lay in the snow until the cold makes her still and lifeless.

“Better” She answers finally, and behind her, Idrilla agrees quietly. “Can we keep going now? I want to get this over with” 

Cassandra hums lightly after she looks her over again, but turns quickly to instruct the guards to open the doors to the bridge. Idrilla stays behind Sabrina again, with Solas to one side and Varric taking the tail. Immediately, the older girl is glad that they know that she is the most vulnerable between the five of them, and in response, Sabrina rolls her shoulders and her steps until her back is straight and her strides long and even.

Her head is heavy and unfocused but the heavy thud of her steps on the stone helps, grounding her as long as she is careful not to trip over her steel-toed sneakers. She sees Chantry sisters along the sides of her vision praying, soldiers getting patched up or covered by sheets by shaking hands. There is chatter and ahead, she sees Leliana and Roderick arguing, snapped words on both sides, heavy with grief. 

Then Leliana spots them and once again, Sabrina tunes out the world.

She knows the words, knows the song and dance, and plays her part well, keeping silent and supportive even as the Chancellor spits venom at her and Idrilla. It is only when she has to support Idrilla after her hand flares and the girl looks up to her for help with deciding a path that Sabrina speaks.

“The mountains. But instead of a forward charge, form a shield wall and march. Keep them occupied and off of us, but no unnecessary risks. Enough people have died as it is during this, there is no reason to add more” Sabrina states and when Roderick scoffs, she swings the full weight of her gaze to him, tired of all the posturing and utter  _ bullshit _ that comes with the man. “And you, Chancellor. Keep that venomous tongue in your mouth before someone with less patience than I cuts it out”

Then Sabrina is leading the group for the first time, a hand hovering above the small of Idrilla’s back as the old man sputters behind them and shouts out something about consequences. Varric snickers behind his hand and in the corner of her eye, Cassandra is shaking her head quietly in disapproval.

“You have quite the mouth on you Inky. When you speak anyway” Varric comments as they get to the ladders and Sabrina is climbing up just after Cassandra. The woman pauses for a moment before continuing, surprised by the choice of nickname (or rather, the existence of one at all).

“I lived in a house with seven adult men at one point, and none of them were gentlemen” She replied wryly and helped the dwarf up the last rung, trying not to linger on the warmth of his hands, and looked past him to make sure Solas was making good progress. “Things like that tend to have an influence.”

They go back into silence when they reach a pocket of Shades in the mineshaft, and continue in mostly silence as they wander deeper, the only talking being Varric and Idrilla, the former clearly trying to calm Idrilla down with jokes and wit. More than once, Cassandra or Solas chime in with a few words on the subjects (home, family, the Conclave). Sabrina learns as she listens but stays silent otherwise, not speaking unless spoken to.

And despite the curiosity, she can see on their faces when they look at her picking up hidden bags of coin or pulling out books from the shelves of a hidden storeroom, they don’t ask her anything.

It should make her feel better, knowing that they aren’t pushing or prying a story out of her that she doesn’t want to tell, but at the same time, she is saddened by their lack of effort.

Familiar strangers, indeed.

The bodies at the last rungs of the ladders out of the mine are crooked, broken things. Sabrina hears Idrilla gasp and Varric hiss through his teeth at the sight of the broken limbs, open ribs,, and spilled viscera on the ground. The one that catches Sabrina’s eye is a young man, maybe 20 years old with blond hair and a tiny scar across the bridge of his nose. His jacket is patched in places and stitched back together by a crooked black string that ends with a tiny flower at the end of the seam. 

His jaw is missing and the arm that lies next to him, ripped clean off of his shoulder, bears a tiny gold band decorated with a heart on its ring finger.

Sabrina closes her eyes, then his, and keeps walking.

Snow crackles underfoot as they make their way down the hill and Sabrina counts the moments until the thrum of a Rift sounds and her Companions see the verdant crystal form in the air. Sabrina watches as the Scouts nearby jump into action and Cassandra yells out a warning as the first Terror bursts forth from a pool of fade-stuff. Sabrina tugs Idrilla to the side again as Solas sends a bolt of silver-white frost to one of the demons at the rift and her eyes follow the bolt that follows closely behind it. Idrilla follows her lead well, slipping her hand into the older girls easily and keeping close despite her wide eyes. 

They enter the area around the Rift soon enough and Sabrina keeps her hand in Idrilla’s marked one and together, they lift the Anchor to the sky.

The Rift connects, but not soon enough to weaken the Terror as it shoots out of the ground and knocks Sabrina to the ash-covered snow.

Sabrina wails and even the demons go to their knees at the sound of her keening cry. The Terror above her screams in unison as the Rift tears at the both of them, the scar in Sabrina’s chest lighting up with a flare of green sparks. The pain lasts for only a moment, lava-flow and lightning both, but Sabrina lays breathless for longer and the Terror recovers faster than her, lunging for her prone form with claws outstretched.

The skin under her hands is clammy when she catches the clawed limbs as they reach for the soft skin of her belly and exposed chest. The Terror screams in anger and Sabrina yells back as she bucks her hips, twisting until the Terror is on the ground and she is straddling the demon, hands like vices on the deadly limbs that flail in the air. Behind her, she can hear Idrilla panicking, unsure of what to do before-

“Close it! Do it now!” Cassandra’s voice shouts, demanding over the dim of the fighting around her. 

But Idrilla follows the order easily and when the fire starts in Sabrina’s chest again, she shoves one of the Terror’s wrists into her mouth, biting down hard to keep it still as her other hand flashes out. She and the Terror scream in unison at the pain of the Rift, but now the Terror also screams at the sensation of Sabrina clawing out its eyes, plunging her fingers in the bloody sockets and grasping hard. Her thumb hooks into the top of the mouth and she yells in rage and pain and horror at her own actions as she slams her hand down once, twice, three times until-

Behind her the Rift shudders closed, the Terror melts into ichor on the muddy snow, and Sabrina is left covered in the blood of her demon.

There is a weak sound from someone near her, a half-choked thing that sounds like a gasp, and Sabrina quickly wipes the blood from around her mouth, spitting the excess into the snow, before looking for Idrilla. The younger girl is ashen, a sharp contrast to the sunny tan of her normal coloring. She wobbles a bit on her next step and Sabrina darts up, unsteady on her own feet, to catch the other girl before she face-plants into the snow. Idrilla’s breathing is labored and hearing the wheeze in her breath makes Sabrina’s chest tighten.

“Solas! Need you over here!” She hollers and winces when Idrilla flinches at the volume of her voice. Luckily, the older elf is fleet-footed and arrives at their side quickly, a question in his eyes. “Her breathing, it sounds like she’s having trouble getting air. Could you check her please?”

Solas eyes her for a moment before nodding, gentle hands hovering over Idrilla’s form. The smell of mint permeates the air as Sabrina holds Idrilla secure, uncaring of the way the scouts stare while Cassandra talks to the leader and instructs them to go back down the mountain to safety. Soon enough, it is only the five of them and Idrilla’s breathing is steady, no longer rattling in her lungs like a child's plaything.

“Sabrina too,” The girl says as Solas pulls his hands away and Sabrina twitches as the other’s eyes flash to her, still curled around Idrilla. “Her lungs sound off and she got knocked down by that demon before the Rift closed.”

“I'm fine kiddo” Sabrina brushes off, letting go of Idrilla and trying to stand before her ankle betrays her and give out, making her pitch sharply to one side before sword-callused hands are gripping her hard and keeping her upright, holding her steady when Sabrina is unable to suppress her violent flinch at the contact. Looking up, Sabrina sees Cassandra frowning down at her, hands tight against her biceps, grip near painful. “Can I help you, Seeker?”

Cassandra narrows her eyes slightly but shakes her head, letting Sabrina go after a moment of contemplation. “We have to get moving. She can be healed after the Breach is sealed” The Seeker’s words make Idrilla start to protest before Solas gently grips her shoulder and shakes his head in warning. Nonetheless, Sabrina smiles reassuringly at the younger girl and follows close behind Cassandra as they make their way further into Ground Zero. Soon Sabrina sees the jutting stone spires and the verdant veins that surround the blast-zone, and as they get closer, she can hear them hum slightly in the cold, ash-filled air.

But soon, the strange beauty of the area is lost to the sight of burned corpses and the smell of cooked meat. 

Idrilla gasps and gags at the same time at the sight of the first body as they approach. It is mostly intact, a masculine figure reaching towards the sky and half on his knees. The fat on his frame has long since melted off from the blast, but the muscle underneath is red-brown, flash-cooked until crispy and charred on his back.

There is a half-melted sword in one hand, and the smell reminds Sabrina, distantly, of barbeque.

They keep walking.

More bodies show themselves after a while and Sabrina offers her hand to hold when Idrilla sounds particularly distressed by the sights. Within moments, her hand is held tight and the younger girl is pressed close to her, the other hand fisted in the remains of her shirt. She steadfastly ignores the thing under her skin that wants to get away from the contact and the look she gets from Cassandra regarding it, keeping her chin up and trying not to shake in rage and fear at the wanton destruction that came from Solas’ choice. The old wolf is similarly silent as they go further in and not even Varric speaks as finally, they go into a crumbled stone arch that leads into the Breaches resting place.

The first words that come to Sabrina’s mind upon her first up-close look at the Breach is  _ beautiful _ and  _ horrifying _ . 

The column is made of light and smoke, verdant sparks glittering in a non-existent breeze. It swirls and dips, lightning and fire flashing like glimpses of fish in a clear river. It seems to start in the middle of the air, just above the first Rift, and doesn’t fade into the clouds, so much that it punches a hole through them and into the blue sky beyond, tinting and tainting the ozone above with its poison. The smell of ozone is prevalent, with the sweet sickness of rot and bitter ash below.

It is a combination that reminds Sabrina distantly of autumn back home when the rivers were full of dying fish after spawning season and the sky filled with thunderstorms at the drop of a hat. 

Almost distantly, she hears Leliana arrive behind them, speaking quietly to Cassandra while she and Idrilla watch the Breach before them, hand still clasped together.

“How am I going to close that?” Idrilla whispers, half to herself, and Sabrina turns slightly to look at the girl, taking in the wide eyes and slight tremble in the hand in hers. 

“We are going to do it together,” Sabrina tells her, firm. “I won’t let them hurt you, alright? Just need to get the Breach closed, then we can get some rest and talk to your family, make sure they know you're okay. Think you can hold on until then?” It was a low blow going for Idrilla’s family, but it renewed the spark in the girl’s eyes, and with a solid nod, Idrilla muttered an agreement as Cassandra made her way over.

The plan was the same as before, close the first Rift, close the Breach, and then they would be done. Sabrina knew it wasn't going to be that easy, had played the game too many times to have any faith in her involvement having any effect, but followed along when the five of them and their escort made their way deeper into the temple. Idrilla flinched at the sound of Corypheus’ voice as it boomed through the temple and Cassandra looked pale at the sound of Justinia’s when her plea for help was revealed. Sabrina steadfastly tried to ignore the sound ( _ and strange cinnamint smell _ ) of the red lyrium that jutted like poisonous rubies from the ground. Idrilla doesn’t seem to mind being tugged closer to Sabrina, tense muscles loosening when Varric steps between the tainted lyrium and their little group with muttered words to Cassandra.

However, soon enough, they are at the bottom of the crater and Sabrina holds her breath when the air goes foggy-white and the scene plays before them. Justina and the shadow of Corypehus stand like giants before them, ghosts of the past stuck in a loop. There is the sound of a door slamming open and Sabrina turns her gaze to it instead of the kind, wrinkled face of Justina and sucks in a breath at her own pasts appearance.

Her face is smeared with soot already and there is blood on her shirt that isn’t there in the present. Idrilla’s wrist is held firmly in one hand, the girl’s eyes scared but determined.

“We’re too late” Sabrina-of-the-past murmurs in horror and Idrilla-of-the-present makes a sound like a whimper. 

“We have intruders” Corypheus boomed and a long-clawed hand pointed at Sabrina and Idrilla, the younger girl safely hidden behind the older. “Kill them both”

“Run while you can! Warn them!” Justina yells and then the air is clear and again, with Sabrina still having more questions than answers. Cassandra seems to be of the same mind and marches over to them both, rife with questions and simmering with a confused anger.

“You were there! Who did this? What happened to Justina-” Cassandra fires off and it is all Sabrina can do not to lash out at the older woman, sick and tired of all the pain she’s dealt with and the undeserved anger pointed at her like a loaded shotgun.

_ Don’t you just want to go feral? _ Her mind whispers and she wants to cut her teeth on Cassandra’s pretty neck, in lust or loathing, she cannot decide.

“We don’t remember Seeker,” She says instead and swallows the misremembered taste of blood. “Neither of us remember anything. Now let us close this thing and get this over with.” Her voice near drops to a snarl at the end, surprising herself and Idrilla if the squeeze of her hand is anything to go by.

She hands the girl off to Solas with a nod and then the world fades into a blur.

Looking back, Sabrina would only be able to tell you she felt pain. The sharp sting of claws from when Shades got to close, the fire of the Rift’s edges getting pulled into some semblance of order, and finally the dull ache of the between, when all she could do was breath through her teeth.

Her mouth tasted like blood and the world smelled of ash and ozone.

The final push, however, she remembers. 

Idrilla is on her last legs, hand outstretched and head tilted to the sky. Sabrina is on her knees next to the girl, hand grasping weakly at the girl’s ankle as she connects for the final time. Both of them scream in unison with the Pride that has left burns on the ground and blood on the broken stones, uncaring of how the screams rip at their vocal cords and leave them tattered. Fire lines Sabrina’s chest like molten gold, scars, and scratches glowing like stars under her skin while Idrilla’s palm bleeds sparks onto the ground.

The Rift closes and they collapse like stringless puppets onto the ground, lying next to each other.

There is blood in Sabrina’s mouth and one of her eyes burns like someone dripped embers into the iris and stitched her eye shut with a hot needle. She cries out at the touch of hands on her bare skin, touch starved flesh crying out at the violence of the care given.

There is no noise, just ringing like church bells in her ears and soon, between blinks of her one good eye, everything fades into soft oblivion.

With a sigh, Sabrina lets go of Idrilla and slips off into sleep.


End file.
